


Your Guardian Angel

by expyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Mentioned Kyrie (Devil May Cry), Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expyy/pseuds/expyy
Summary: Just kinda throwing this out because I'm tired of looking at it!!! It's exactly what it says on the tin. This comes from conversations based on a private rp and I just had to put the scenario down.Credo has a nasty bad habit and one night he takes it too far.
Relationships: Credo/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Your Guardian Angel

Moonlight peeked softly through the edges of curtains, creating a dim light in which Nero slept. Eyelids relaxed and his lips parted as he let out a deep breath. It had taken a moment for him to settle, his body sore from his first week as an official demon hunter for The Order.

The work was good for him. He got to operate alone, no one to judge him or otherwise cramp his style, save for the supervisors, sometimes Credo, who would make sure he’s not just goofing off or getting himself killed.

Nero went to bed relaxed after his shower, dressed in nothing but a thin t-shirt and his briefs, half his body under the covers. It was Credo who was now cracking the door open and silently stepping inside, closing the door behind him and making his way to Nero’s bedside.

He looked over him with a glint in his eye, hands clasped behind his back as his gaze dragged over Nero’s soft expression, pale eyelashes dusting his cheeks, his head tipped to the side and showing off the column of his throat, then his chest. Credo brings a hand forward, eyes trained back on Nero’s face as he reaches forward and rubs one of the boy’s nipples through his shirt. Credo has to stifle a pleased little groan at how fast the little nub hardens and pokes out the fabric. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

Earlier, this would be where Credo would stop, leave Nero be and go take care of himself in the shower, but playing with Nero’s sleeping body required a little more each time. Every time Credo told himself it was the last indulgence, he was only brought back by more hunger, more curiosity to know what his brother’s body felt like. How he reacted to each of Credo’s gentle touches. All while he was still asleep of course. The little breath hitches and the tiny moans always went straight to Credo’s dick. Leaving him aching within the confines of his pants.

Not tonight, though. A few touches and gropes weren’t cutting it. Credo swallows in the thick air, holding his breath as he slips the blanket off Nero, pausing to watch his face change for a small second, but he doesn’t move, letting out a long exhale. 

Credo lets himself into Nero’s bed then, gently slipping in and ever so carefully, holding his own breath again, nudging Nero to lay on his side so Credo can spoon him from the back. Recalling a more innocent time when they’d cuddle as kids. Musing that maybe this is where this desire took root, but soon that thought is drowned out by his heart pounding in his ears already.

He lets out a sigh of relief once he’s situated, sitting still to ensure Nero’s still asleep enough to not notice, Credo propping himself up to watch Nero’s expression intently. His free hand resting on the younger boy’s torso and risking pushing up his shirt to play with a nipple directly. Massaging it and rolling it under his thumb while Credo can’t help but grind his hardness against Nero’s cute little ass, a little cut off groan released directly into Nero’s ear.

That’s when Nero stirs. His eyes flutter open before Credo surges and claps his hand over Nero’s mouth, a powerful leg trapping him at the hips.

Nero all but squeaks and gasps. He feels weird—tingly all over and Credo is urging him into silence. Reaching up and pulling Credo’s hand away to whisper harshly, “Credo—what? What is this?”

“Shh—I’m just…relieving stress. Keep it down, or Kyrie will see.”

That’s enough of a threat for Nero for now, but he’s still tense. His stomach twisting into a knot at the mention of Kyrie. He was old enough to understand this wasn’t right, but his sleep addled brain couldn’t settle on the exact reason. A hand roughly starts to shove Nero’s underwear down then, a blush pricking the edges of his ears once he notices Credo’s shifting, looking over his shoulder at just the right time to see his erection spring free from the fly of his uniform. 

“Did you just get home?” Nero asks in a groggy voice, unable to really address what’s going on, but Credo only answers with a harsh “Shhhh—“ and a hand back over his mouth.

Credo rolls them so Nero’s on his stomach and he’s got access to his plush little ass. Nero hears spitting, then he jumps at the sensation of Credo’s hot length sliding between his thighs.

“Push your legs together.” Credo whispers, and Nero complies, feeling his own cock start to twitch to life, letting out a pitiful little whimper before the hand over his mouth slides to his throat.

Naturally, penetration is out of the question. The boy’s virginity must remain intact, but Credo figures that doesn’t account for this sort of play. At least that’s how he rationalizes it.

Nero kicks his feet, choking on air and shaking his head, “Credo...s-stop.” He’s completely red in the face, Credo loosens his grip, but he shoves more of his body weight on top of Nero, forcing him to keep his thighs together while he starts to grind.

“Shh...it’s alright.” He grumbles into Nero’s ear, kissing his shoulder and up the back of his neck, “You’re such a cute little thing, I just needed a piece of you. I’ll make it feel good, promise.” Credo urges, “Our little secret.”

The heat of the boy’s thighs were heavenly, but he could only think about his tight little ass, sighing and suppressing that particular itch as he continues to grind, the head of his cock rubbing right under Nero’s balls and poking at his untouched, throbbing erection.

Nero finds himself unable to deny Credo’s touches. Doing his best to swallow is little moans of distress at the prospect, not wanting Kyrie to know any of this at all. His eyes water with tears as Credo keeps that hand on his throat as the other gropes his ass, giving it a good squeeze before doing the same for his thigh before settling gently around his cock. 

“Ah—no,  _ please _ .” He doesn’t want Credo to touch him, he doesn’t want to show he likes this at all. It’ll only make him more of a freak, and they’re both betraying Kyrie, Credo betraying Nero all the same.

Credo doesn’t care, blinded by lust as he rubs his thumb over the head of Nero’s leaking cock, giving one, two strokes before squeezing the base. 

“Fuck my hand, babe. Show me how you do it.” Credo encourages under his breath, rolling his hips before shifting and readjusting so his cock and slip between Nero’s ass cheeks, grinding as Credo’s instincts beg to breed the younger boy properly, but he can only do to ignore such an impulse. Nero just moans helplessly, his hips twitching, helped along by Credo’s insistent rutting of his own hips. 

He gets lost in himself and pauses to lean back, take his hand from Nero’s dick, with a stifled protest from Nero, as he kneads his ass just a little more, spreads him open to look at that virginal hole. Credo lets out a hot breath and straddles Nero completely, using both hands to hold him open and spit directly onto his hole. There’s a pause, another moment of deliberation. 

He’s tested the boy’s hole. Fingered in his sleep just to fantasize about how tight his smaller body would be around his throbbing erection, but he could never let go of his pride. The boy’s virginity didn’t belong to him, no matter how close they were and how much of Nero he’s already claimed for himself. 

“Ugh—I could just claim you right now.” Credo whispers in a heavy tone, vocalizing his desire as if it would somehow rationalize the act he’s about to commit. 

There’s no way they could tell. The boy would remain tight, and he’d have the benefit of enjoying the moment once his holiness stakes his claim if Credo’s already had him, made him cum on his cock. It’d be doing Nero good in the long run...

“No—“ Nero pleads, looking over his shoulder and up at Credo. The older’s hungry expression startles him. Because he was usually so calm and collected, but he seemed so...dubached now. Fully clothed save for his cock poking out of his uniform, his hair askew and his complexion all flushed. 

“You should stop.” Nero tries again, urging, “Not like this…” 

Credo shakes his head, spitting into his hand for good measure before pressing two fingers right into Nero’s tempting entrance, “I’ve been training you...in your sleep.” He admits, “You swallow my fingers so well. You always get all hot and bothered like a proper slut.”

Nero just moans, feeling a hot fever overtake him once he realizes all the times he’s woken up sweaty and aroused. He shakes and wiggles his hips, not knowing if he’s trying to escape the fingers invading him or attempting to get more fiction from the sheets trapped against his cock. “No…” he whines, closing his eyes as Credo fingers him and rubs right up against his walls, hissing as he hits a spot inside him that makes his thighs quiver “Oh— _ fuck _ .“

“Good?” Credo starts, his voice a barely audible whisper, “You make the cutest noises in your sleep.”

With a gasp Nero tenses his whole body and buries his face into the pillow beneath him, wondering how fingers literally up his ass never woke him up till now.

And yet, his head is swimming from the pleasure, the mere taboo of it all. A soft nagging at the back of his skull wanted more, despite his tears, the sick feeling in his stomach.

Credo gives his ass a little slap, withdrawing his fingers. He breathes through clenched teeth, pausing as he fought the last few threads of his self control. Taking his own cock in hand and running it over Nero’s throbbing entrance, sucking in a desperate little breath every time it catches just slightly, “I can't, I can’t do it Nero. I can’t defile your virginity.” He states, stopping himself and laying down completely on top of Nero, his cock still rubbing against his backside, kissing Nero’s shoulder and his jaw, forcing his breaths as steady as they’ll go.

“Why? Cause the damn church? Think you haven’t already defiled me? What’s stopping you from going all the way?” Nero states, his voice getting a little too loud, the defiance against the church only encouraging him to let Credo get away with this. “Take responsibility, Credo.”

And that’s all it takes. Credo puts his hand over Nero’s mouth again as he shifts and guides his hips up with his free hand, “Nero…” Credo mumbles, positioning his engorged cock against the younger’s hole, lost in his own lust as he latches onto Nero’s shoulder with his mouth, biting hard enough to break skin. The only slickness is Credo’s spit and his desperate dribble of pre-cum as he breaches Nero’s hole, anticipating the pained groan ripping out of him and stifling him. Credo coos and laps at the wound he just made as he sinks all the way into Nero’s hole. 

It’s tight, and dry. He’s not going to last long, which is for the best anyway. Nero’s body shakes with silent sobs, writhing against the pain of being filled and reveling in the abuse all the same. He’s beyond words whether Credo was stifling him or not. His whole body trembles, trying to push the intrusion out of him, but without any luck as he tenses and massage’s Credo with his tight walls.

Credo doesn’t stop until he bottoms out, sliding his arms under Nero and holding him close, gently fondling Nero’s dick to keep him hard through the initial pain while Credo rolls his hips, giving a few shallow thrusts as it gets easier. Nero’s so full, he’s on fire, he’s aching, his cock gives a little twitch and he almost squeals as the pain makes him cum.

Without missing a beat Credo collects Nero’s semen and spreads it around his hole and his cock, easing his thrusts. He sits up and pulls out and pulls out to admire how Nero’s cute little hole is already gaping, letting Credo’s dick slip back inside as he presses his body weight back down, his thrusts gaining purpose.

Hot breath hits Nero’s ear, and he holds onto his own, light headed and still hard while Credo absolutely punishes that spot inside him that makes him writhe and leak. Credo’s going to climax soon, he can tell. As he carelessly ruts and presses Nero harder and harder into the mattress before he seizes up and Nero feels a wetness shoot inside him. The last few thrusts making him convulse and shudder as he ejaculates into the poor sheets under him.

“Credo—“ He wheezes, feeling the older man gather his breath as his cock twitches and jumps inside his abused hole. 

“Credo…” He starts again, but he’s unable to find the words.

Credo slips his softening member out and tucks it inside his pants, observing how Nero’s hole leaks. The thought he could do this again gives him a self satisfied smile. “Hold still.” He instructs, “I’ll wash you.”

Yet, Nero doesn’t stay awake long after Credo leaves, physically exhausted and unable to process his own emotions over what just transpired. He finds he’d rather sleep and pretend it didn’t happen.


End file.
